


Some Things Never Change

by teen_content_queen



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_content_queen/pseuds/teen_content_queen
Summary: Robbe and Sander revisit the beach house with their friends and old memories come up...Or Sander's still a little salty about that time Robbe and Noor made out on the beach.
Relationships: Robbe Ijzermans/Sander Driesen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 216





	Some Things Never Change

Robbe closed his eyes and leaned back, letting the October sunlight warm his face as the chorus of the song swelled through his headphones. He could just make out the sound of laughter over his music, his friends playing a game a few yards away, spread across a blanket on the sand. He opened his eyes and watched them from afar. Senne was teasing Zoe while Jana and Luca laughed along and Amber tried to get the game back on track, Milan making a cocktail beside her unbothered.

Robbe’s attention was pulled from the game when the sand shifted as someone sat down next to him. He smelled the familiar smell of a leather jacket before he saw his favorite platinum blonde. Sander looked at him with a smirk and whispered something Robbe couldn’t hear. Robbe pulled down his headphones, discarding them on the blanket alongside his phone.

“Hi baby.” Sander said again, a smirk spreading across his cheeks.

“Hi honey.” Robbe leaned in for a quick kiss.

“Are you over here pouting?” Sander teased, his eyes giving away the seriousness of the question. Sander knew that Robbe had been a little overwhelmed the past few days and had done his best to help Robbe find excuses to stray from the group when they were being too rowdy.

This morning, they’d snuck out early to go grocery shopping for the week, promising Amber that they’d stick to the grocery list this year. She and Sander had argued for nearly an hour the night before, finally settling on a list that they both would agree to. In truth, Robbe was just happy to be alone with his boyfriend for a little while.

At the store, he had quickly hopped up on the shopping cart, gripping the sides and letting Sander push him through the store, occasionally leaning across the cart for a quick kiss between aisles. When Sander had made a quick stop at the bathroom, Robbe had even managed to convince one of the checkout clerks to play Rebel Rebel. The look on Sander’s face as the familiar song began to play made Robbe’s heart swell and Robbe laughed as Sander spun them around, just as he had the year before. That’s what Robbe had been thinking about when Sander sat down.

“I’m not pouting.” Robbe assured him with a smile. Sander gave him a kiss on the forehead, and then wrapped his arm around Robbe, pulling him in so Robbe’s head rested on his leather-clad shoulder.

“What were you listening to?” Sander asked. Robbe shrugged.

“The playlist you made me.”

“I’ve made you a lot of playlists.” Sander said and even without looking at him, Robbe knew he was smirking. He could hear it in his voice.

“The new one.” Robbe clarified.

“And?”

“It’s good.”

“But?”

“Surprisingly not a lot of Bowie.”

“I listen to other music!”

“Do you?” Robbe said, nuzzling closer to Sander to offset his teasing tone. He felt Sander laughing and looked up so he could see the smirk on his face, his eyes sparkling in the bright light of the October day. They stared out at the calm water for a few minutes, Robbe listening to Sander’s even breathing, head still on his shoulder.

“Do you remember being here last year?” Sander asked.

Robbe could feel his eyebrows knit and he pulled away so he could look at Sander, curious.

“Of course. This is where we met.”

“I mean, right here.” Sander clarified, looking at him as he pointed to the beach. Robbe thought about it, not able to remember whatever had happened on this beach that Sander was alluding to. 

“I guess. I think I was sitting over here just like this, listening to music and avoiding everyone. I guess some things never change.” Robbe said, his tone light, eyes searching Sander for a hint.

Sander frowned a bit and looked at the group, still playing whatever game it was that they were playing.

“Last year you were sitting here making out with Noor.” Sander finally said, his voice icy.

Robbe met his gaze, holding it steady, not backing down from Sander’s challenge.

“From what I remember, you and Britt were all over each other over there.” Robbe said, gesturing towards the group. He could hear the edge the words had as they rolled off his tongue.

They stared at each other for a moment, tense. It wasn’t exactly a fight, but an uneasiness had settled between them that Robbe wasn’t used to with Sander. He couldn’t explain it, but he hated it.

Finally, he broke away from Sander’s gaze, settling his focus on the water in front of him. He sighed.

“We’re here now. It just took a little longer.” He said quietly, unable to shake the desire to apologize. It hadn’t been either of their faults. Who would have known Robbe would arrive at the beach with a girlfriend and leave with a soulmate?

He felt Sander relax next to him, taking in a deep breath as the blonde reached out for Robbe’s hand, pulling it to his mouth for a quick kiss before interweaving their fingers on the blanket between them.

“But we made it.” Sander whispered back. In his tone, Robbe could hear the enormity of his statement. They’d had to overcome more than just their girlfriends to get here and they both knew it.

Robbe squeezed Sander’s hand and turned to look at him again. Sander’s chocolatey eyes had gone soft as he smiled back at Robbe.

Robbe let go of Sander’s hand so that he could wrap both hands around Sander’s neck and pull Sander’s face close to his, foreheads resting against each other so that all Robbe could see was Sander. In fact, Sander was all Robbe could ever see.

“Even then, I wanted it to be you.” Robbe said quietly. Sander’s eyes got smaller as he smiled wide, leaning in for a soft kiss and Robbe played with the hair on the back of his neck.

Robbe leaned towards him, and soon the kiss got deeper and longer as they laid down, too wrapped up in each other to care about their friends only a few yards away. So much had stayed the same, and yet so much had changed.


End file.
